lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoovy
The Hoovy is a peaceful creature found in many places. They are most commonly found on trading servers and on 2fort and hightower. Appearance Being a subspecies of the rather violent Heavy, Hoovies look almost identical. However, they usually gather amusing articles of clothing or scrap to wear, in similar fashion to a hermit crab finding a new shell. One of their favorites is the Tough Guy's Toque, a rather valuable hat. The main species usually wields the Sandvich, Holiday Punch, and the Tomislav. They wield the Sandvich for its helpful healing abilities to both itself and other Friendlies, the Holiday Punch because especially powerful strikes will cause no damage but instead cause the target to laugh, and the Tomislav for its fast spin-up time in case their natural predator, the Tryhard, attacks. Behaviour They travel in packs or alone, or with other friendlies. Especially organized packs set up tea parties. To do a tea party, Hoovies usually either toss all their lunchbox items into one specific area and gather around the feast. They may also eat their lunchbox items in unison. Hoovies usually have their melee equipped, because it is a defense mechanism against predators, and it shows less aggression than their primary. Otherwise, they will have their Lunchbox item equipped, usually a Sandvich. In order to show that they are friendly, they will crouch and slowly walk towards subjects of interest with their melee or food in hand. They do not attack unless provoked, and will give their food to those who are injured. The Hoovy is very outgoing, often participating in dances such as the Conga and especially the Kazotsky Kick. They will often repeatedly say "Pootis penser here" repeatedly or just the phrase, "Pootis". Like many other friendlies, Hoovies will sometimes joke that their buddy is a Spy. They have many subspecies and rarely fight back unless provoked. They typically team up and slaughter tryhards that ruin their party, but will often accept them back if they are willing to be friendly. Habitat Hoovies mainly make their home in 2fort, usually in the more secluded areas when they are not active. They are amphibious, but spend most of their time on land or in the shallow waters of the subterranean caves. They often make their home in the dry midpoint of either team's sewers. They may share this space with a female engineer, which nests in this place and aggressively defends it from the other team. When active, they usually venture into the opposite sewers, either team's base (usually by the sewers) or into the main courtyard. In order to avoid combat, they will usually assume their peaceful stance, which is moving forward while crouching and holding their melee or Sandvich. When they find a fellow friendly, they will offer up their food and socialize as described previously. They usually only are in the higher levels of 2fort when emerging from their spawn area. Loadout * Sandvich/Second Banana/Dalokohs Bar * Any primary * Any melee, mainly holiday punch. Category:Heavy TF2-nimals Category:Friendly Category:Hoovy Category:Hoovies